


Stare

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Crush on Victor Nikiforov, Prompt Fic, Silly, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Yuri Plisetsky Has a Crush on Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yuri and Otabek end up talking about their crushes on other figure skaters.[Prompt 20 – Stare]





	Stare

Leaning against the edge of the rink, Yuri watches Yuuri skate. Yuuri doesn’t seem like an excellent skater at first glance, but he really is. His movements are so fluid, his jumps are always executed well and he knows how to tell the story his routine is trying to portray. Not that he would ever say it out loud, but he thinks Yuuri is an amazing figure skater.

Otabek is stood beside him, sipping from a bottle of water. His boyfriend has joined him in Russia for the week, and it’s so nice to skate with Otabek again. But as he scowls and stares at Yuuri, he notices Otabek watching him.

“What?” he grunts, glaring at Otabek.

Otabek raises his eyebrows. “Someone’s in a good mood.”

“Oh piss off, Beka.”

“You’re staring at Yuuri again, aren’t you?” Otabek says.

Yuri tries to continue glaring at him, but his cheeks flush. “So what if I am?”

“I think you’ve got a crush on him.”

Yuri’s eyes widen. Is it that obvious?

He’s had a crush on Yuuri for as long as he can remember. Not that he’s ever told anyone.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Otabek says. “Hey, you don’t need to get embarrassed, Yura.”

“Shut the fuck up,” he says, wishing his face would stop burning.

Otabek puts his arm around him. Yuri scowls, but he doesn’t pull away.

“You know, I’ve always had a crush on an older figure skater… and he’s on the ice right now.”

Yuri stares at him, and then out at the ice. Yuuri is still skating, but has been joined by Victor… wait…

“You’ve got a thing for Victor?” he says.

It is Otabek’s turn to blush. “I certainly do.”

“What’re you two talking about?!” Victor yells.

“Nothing!” they both call back, blushing.


End file.
